totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zemsta Rozpruwacza
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 20 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...zawodnicy grali i wymyślali nowe strategie. Sojusz męski o mało nie powiększył się o dziewczyne xD , ale skończyło się na tym że Leo wkopał Caroline . W wyzwaniu Chefa z ośmioma komnatami bardzo się starała , ale Leo drugi raz ją wykiwał i wyleciała. Może to i lepiej . Finałowa 5 byłaby już przesądzona . 4 dziewczyny i 4 chłopaków w finałowej ósemce . Oglądajcie Totalną... (Nie dokończył , bo ktoś złapał go w worek) (Intro) Ranek na wyspie (Wszyscy sobie smacznie spali aż zabrzmiał klakson , a po nim głos Chefa) Chef(p.m.): WSTAWAĆ PĘDRAKI ! CHRISA KTOŚ PORWAŁ Sala monitoringu wyspy (Cała ósemka przyszła , byli jeszcze zaspani ) Dustin: Co jest Chefie? Chef: Ogłuchłeś ? Ktoś porwał Chrisa . Według monitoringu zabrał go do kopalni Wszyscy: Ezekiel Chef: Nie . Kuba Rozpruwacz Brittnay: Czyli to wyzwanie? Chef: Ktoś się za niego przebrał . Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to znaleźć Chrisa , bo jak coś mu się stanie to nie będzie miliona Wszyscy: EJ! Chef: Start ! Ja uruchomie jakiś monitoring w kopalni (Zawodnicy wyszli) Przed kopalnią (Główne wejście było zablokowane) Tracy: Trzeba poszukać innego wejścia Leo: Faceci trzymają się razem Chad: Ok Dustin: Dobra Leo: Pedro? Mindy: Poszedł już z Tracy Leo(p.z.): JPRDL . Kolejna parka Bler: Idziemy we dwie Mindy Mindy: Spoko Brittnay: Czyli ide sama ? Spoko . Nara frajerzy Brittnay(p.z.): Musze coś wykombinować . Leo się ustawił . Niby ma ze mną sojusz , ale to tylko kwestia czasu jak mnie wywali Jaskinia (Chris był przywiązany do krzesła) Chris: Czego chcesz Rozpruwacz: Proste . Miliona Chris: Nigdy Rozpruwacz: Masz godzine na namysł i podpisanie czeku . Wyspa jest ustawiona na autodestrukcje ! Chris: Masz znajomy głos . Ezekiel ? Scott ? A może Beardo ? Rozpruwacz: To cię powinno najmniej interesować Chris: Mam twoje imie na końcu języka Rozpruwacz: Zamknij się i podpisuj Chris: Uratują mnie Rozpruwacz: Napewno nie Pedro i Tracy (Zobaczyli inne wejście do jaskini) Pedro: Wchodzimy tędy? Tracy: Pewnie . A ten twój sojusz cie nie wywali ? Pedro: Nie :P (Weszli , ale okazało się że jest ślisko i spadli na dół) Pedro: Au! Kurcze Tracy: Dobra . Jesteśmy w środku . Ale tu jasno . Ktoś się nieźle urządził Pedro: Jakiś dziwak xD Tracy: No dobra . Chodź Pedro: Ide Leo , Chad i Dustin Leo: No dobra . Któryś ma jakiś genialny pomysł ? Chad: Tam jest wejście (Pokazał na góre) Dustin: Powaliło cie? Chad: Boisz się? Dustin: Nie Leo: Dobra. Ruszać dupy Bler , Mindy i Brittnay Bler: Czemu za nami łazisz ? Brittnay: Bo chce wam zaproponować F3 Bler i Mindy: Hahahaha! Brittnay: Dobra . Nieważne (Cała trójka spadła w dół) Brittnay , Bler i Mindy: Aaaaaaaa!!!! Pedro i Tracy (Przechodzili koło wody , do której wpadły Mindy , Bler i Brittnay ) Brittnay: ******* Pedro: Ufff...to tylko wy Mindy: Tia Tracy:'" Może trzymajmy się razem żeby wklepać temu porywaczowi Bler: Spoko Brittnay: Wal sie Tracy: Akurat ciebie nie pytałam Brittnay: Spadam od was frajerzy Mindy: Nara Brittnay: Grrr... Leo ,Dustin i Chad (Szli , aż nagle zobaczyli Rozpruwacza) Dustin: O nie Chad: Eeeee...weź sobie ich (Pchnął Leo i Dustina do Rozpuwacza i uciekł) Dustin: Chad!!!! Leo: Ale ciota Chad(p.z.): Wiem że to było nie na miejscu , ale chce wygrać dla Anne . Jak uratuje Chrisa , i nie dam się złapać to może da mi wygraną :) . Wiem że to mało realne , ale chociarz będe miał nietykalność Jaskinia (Leo i Dustin byli w klatce) Leo: Ale się wkurwiłem Dustin: Tia...ja też Rozpruwacz: Cieszcie się ostatnimi 50 minutami życia Dustin: Scarlett? Scarlett: O! Ktoś rozponał mój głos :) Ale i tak zginiesz jeśli McLean nie da mi miliona Chris: Wiedziałem że skądś kojarze ten głos :D Scarlett: Zamknij się i daj mi milion Chris: Wypchaj się Scarlett: Grrrrr..... Brittnay Brittnay: Frajerzy . Żadnego z nuch nie potrzebuje (Scarlett szybko ją złapała) Klatka (Scarlett wrzuciła tam Brittnay) Scarlett: Jeszcze piątka Leo: No no no...kogo my tu mamy Brittnay: Spadaj . Ty tu trafiłeś pierwszy Leo: Ale nie sam jak palec frajerko (Zaczeli na siebie warczeć) Dustin(p.z.): Gorzej to już nie mogłem trafić . Dzięki Chad Chad (Chad sobie szedł) Chad: Chyba się zgubiłem :/ (Scarlett go złapała) Tracy , Bler , Mindy i Pedro Pedro: Jak myślicie ? Kto jest rozpruwaczem Bler Może Ezekiel? Mindy: Pewnie to Scarlett Tracy: W sumie . Tylko ona chciałaby miliona i zemsty na Chrisie (Chris z daleka wołał pomocy) Tracy: Chodźcie! (Pobiegli) (Przybiegli . Chris , Brittnay , Leo , Dustin i Chad byli przywiązani na małym sznurku nad kwasem) Scarlett: Jak nie chcesz mi dać miliona dolarów , to wszyscy zdechniecie Tracy: '''Wypuść ich! '''Scarlett: '''Bo co? (Scarlett wcisneła guzik i pojawiło się stado chrisobotów) '''Scarlett: '''Na nich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tracy(p.z.) A tak zazdrościłam Shawnowi :) (Tracy zaczeła bić wszystkie roboty jeden po drugim) Scarlett: '''Scenariusz się powtarza :O (Wskoczyła do kapsuły ratunkowej i odleciała) '''Tracy: '''Już po McLeanach '''Bler: Uwolnie ich Autodestruktor: '''Autodestrukcja za 1 minute (Mindy podeszła do komputera ) '''Mindy: '''I co? '''Tracy: '''Ctrl , Alt , Delete ? ( Mindy zatrzymała autodestrukcje) '''Wszyscy: '''Woo-hoo Ceremonia '''Chris: '''No cóż . Dzisiejszy dzień był męczący i nie chce do niego wracać , no ale możemy zaliczyć to jako wyzwanie . Nietykalność mają Bler ( Która uwolniła mnie z klatki ) i Mindy ( Która wyłączyła autodestruktor ) (Rzucił im pianki) '''Tracy: '''Ale ja pobiłam Chrisboty '''Chris: '''Nie przypominaj mi :( . Głosujcie '''Dustin(p.z.): No sorry . Tego nie daruje Chad(p.z.): Zachowałem się chamsko . Mam nadzieje że mi darują '''Chris: '''Pianki poza Mindy i Bler dostają też : * Pedro * Leo * Tracy * Dustin '''Chris: '''Zagrożeni są Brittnay ( Ty już sama wiesz dlaczego xD ) i Chad ( Dałeś sojuszników Rozpruwaczowi na żer ) . Ostatnią piankę dostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... Brittnay ! Czas na ciebie Chad '''Chad: '''Trudno :/ / Ósme miejsce to też coś . Ciesze się że ponałem Chefa '''Pedro: '''Nara stary '''Tracy: '''Trzymaj się Armata '''Chad: '''Miejmy to za sobą (Chris go wystrzelił) '''Chad: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka '''Chris: '''Po tym strasznym odcinku gra ich siódemka . Czy odnajdziemy Scarlett ? Czy Leo lub Brittnay wkońcu wylecą ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : Drugą Szansę Pahkitew!Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki